15 Years Undercover
by MadameJustice
Summary: FBI's best Agent, John Cena, was assigned to eliminate Randy Orton. Probably the most dangerous man on earth. What was supposed to be a short-term mission became a fifteen-year marriage. Now carrying their fifth child, can John find it in himself to complete his mission to end the life of a man he has shared fifteen years with? Or will a nagging Hunter get the best of him


John had to get in. He had to earn his trust in order to get the man right where he wanted. Randal Keith Orton was one of the most wanted men in the FBI. Known as _The Viper, The Legend Killer,_ the man that heard... _voices_. It was up to John to bring him down... But it got too deep.

 _Fifteen years too deep..._

John was suppose to be nothing more than a boyfriend to him, maybe even just someone to hookup with. But Randy proposed to him, had a large ceremony and everything, then they bought a home... Then John got pregnant.

 _Five times..._

 _Randal Keith Orton Jr._

 _Jessica Orton_

 _Nicholas Orton_

 _Amanda Orton_

John got pregnant for the fifth time. Another boy, healthy and big like Randy was. They had yet to decide on what name to give to the little one but they had another month to do that.

At least John did...

It was a blissful Saturday morning. Quiet.

Easy for John to do the job...

Loading the ammo into his shotgun, still in his night clothes, he walked down to the garage where he knew Randy would be. "I have to do this... It's too late.. It's _fifteen years_ too late!" The thoughts were running through his head as he tried to detach himself from the secrets... The job... _The gun now aimed at Randy..._

"FREEZE! FBI!" John shouted after cocking the long fire arm.

Randy didn't even flinch.

Not a jump or even turning around to face John. Instead he put down the wrench and wiped the grease off his hands. "John? Baby?" He asked with a smile. A smile the undercover agent received everyday...even after fifteen years. "Baby, isn't it a little too early for a role play? I'm still a little tired from movie night with the kids. Who knew RJ and Nick liked to rough house from watching Kung-Fu Panda so much." He chuckled, not even looking at the loaded shotgun, aiming right at his stomach.

 _"SHUT UP!"_ John shouted, setting a round off in the headlight of the old 1969 mustang the man would work on from time to time. Only a few feet away his husband's knee, the glass shattered. All over the hard, concrete floor.

The smile on Randy's face soon dropped at the sight of the shot out headlight. No anger, no fear... Just a blank emotion. A blank expression.

"Randal Keith Orton, you are under arrest for the murders of Vincent Kennedy McMahon, Eric Bischoff, and Brock Lesnar; a dozen counts of aggravated assault and two counts of attempted murder on Stephanie McMahon and Hunter Hearst Helmsley." John to began to mirandize him, tightening his grip on the weapon.

"Wow, you must really wanna role play, huh, baby?" Randy interrupted as he sat on the hood of the car. "You are getting so big, John. I can't believe I'm about to have five beautiful children with you."

Cocking the shotgun again, John looked right into his husband's blue eyes. "You leave my kids out of this." He growled, gritting his teeth before taking a few steps back.

 _"Our kids."_

"I know what you're trying to do, Orton! You're not going to get inside my head. What you did to those men, is exactly what you're going to do to me!"

"I've been inside you." The blank expression changed to a smirk. Winking at his partner and pointing at the innocent child sleeping in John's womb.

"I SAID LEAVE MY KIDS OUTTA THIS!" John shouted again, still aiming the gun at his husband. "You will **NEVER** _have_ **ME**!

"Oh, but I already have." The blank expression made its dreadful return.

"I've had you for fifteen, going on sixteen years now and I will continue to have you until **death. Do us. Part...** I know everything about you." He began to walk forward, making John's grip begin to shake.

"I know who you really are! I know what you are! You're a monster! A murderer!" His palms began to sweat, still shaking which John experienced until now.

"I am... _your_ **husband**." Randy cut him off while showing his wedding band. "Look... You're wearing yours. I don't think you want your rock covered in blood, do you?"

"You're psychotic! You are the schizophrenic viper! The Viper that hears voices, the Viper that hurts people! You need psychiatric help!"

"Heh..ha!" Randy's smiled came back as his chest was now pressed against the barrel of the long gun. "Everybody loves crazy. You have for almost sixteen years now. And not only have but showed it." His strong, big hand now resting on John's swollen belly.

Everything stopped...

"Well, whatta ya know... _He's moving_."

 _And Randy was right. Their son was kicking. Nothing big but a quick, firm one._

"You're not going to kill me," Randy's eyes starring back into John's now grey eyes instead of the usual Aqua color they were.

 _"You love me."_

The last words John heard before the undercover agent dropped the gun and practically jumped right into his husband's arms.

"Oh, dear Go-.. Randy please forgive me! I'm so sorry! I didn't know what I was thinking! Please, please! Forgive me, honey!" The sobbing continued as all John could feel were strong, tattooed covered hands holding him close. Protecting him... Comforting him...

"Come on, baby. It's alright, I know you didn't mean to." He cooed at the smaller man.

"I could see it in your eyes and you don't want to sit Little Benji one day and tell him you shot daddy with him in your belly."

"B-Benji? Like.. As in Benjamin?"

"Benjamin is a very strong, a very bold name to give a boy."  
"Absolutely not!"  
"Why not?"  
"He's going to have /your/ last name, right?"  
"Heh.. He better." The taller one scoffed with a chuckle.  
"Benjamin Orton? **B.O.**? As in **Body Odor**? The kids in school are going to tease him and think he's dirty."  
"If he's anything like me, he'll just snap their necks whenever they piss him off."

...

"Randy...?" The shorter one called softly as he stepped into the study. Seeing his husband sitting in his recliner, a nice glass of scotch in his hand and his eyes on the fireplace whilst listening to the relaxing crackling sound of the fire. The blue eyes turning to the pregnant other. The kids were all asleep and tucked in their beds, leaving only the parents awake.

"Yes, baby?"

"I-... I have to know... Weren't you scared?" He asked, finally breaking the ice as he stepped closer. "I mean.. I had a loaded shotgun pointed right at you. I even set off a round in the head light, just a few feet away from you!"

"Ha!" Randy chuckled as he pulled John into his lap. "I've been with you for fifteen years, Jonathan. If you wanted me dead..."

"You would've killed me at least within a month." His smiled dropped. The feared blank expression returned pulling the smaller man into a passionate, _possessive_ kiss.

"And another thing..." The wanted man breathed out, looking right into the eyes of his pregnant spouse, his lover, his partner... _The mother of his children..._

"The next time that little bastard, Hunter, calls you up? Tell 'em you quit. Tell him... You're all mine. You were mine, even before you knew it!" His evil smile soon returned, the same smile John grew to love for almost two decades.

"These babies in this house are _mine."_

"This baby, living, growing inside you is _mine_." He began to growl, holding onto John tighter and setting a possessive hand on the swollen stomach where his fifth child was being held safely.

" _You. Are._ **Mine**." He growled, The danger of him now showing. But the anger wasn't towards John, it was towards the people, who Randy believed, were trying to take John and his children away from him.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes, Randy..."


End file.
